A Numb Ocean Soul
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Orodreth erstickt unter der Last seiner ihm unwillentlich auferlegten Krone, während die Feanorer Celegorm und Curufin zu einem immer größeren Problem für ihn werden. Er sieht das Ende kommen, doch er kann es nicht abwenden. [Numb - Linkin Park; Ocean Soul - Nightwish]
1. Numb

Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

* * *

All dieses Papier! Orodreth verzweifelte allmählich daran. Resigniert ließ er den Kopf hängen und stütze ihn auf seine Hände. Dabei sollte er es doch eigentlich gewöhnt sein von seinem Bruder. Schon für Finrod, den allzeit perfekten Finrod, hatte er den Papierkram erledigen dürfen, als dieser noch König gewesen war. Orodreth wünschte sich, es wäre wieder so. Dann würde Nargothrond von Finrod regiert und vielleicht würden auch Angrod und Aegnor noch leben und vielleicht wäre auch seine Schwester bei ihm. Ja, so wäre es schön. Seine Frau wäre bei ihm und seine Tochter Finduilas, Einigkeit und Frieden würde unter all seinen Verwandten herrschen.

Aber es war nur ein utopischer Traum.

Orodreth, unfreiwilliger zweiter König von Nargothrond, versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Er griff zu einem weiteren Pergamentbogen und sah ihn durch. Steuereinnahmen. Und sie fielen wie immer ernüchternd aus. Es war nicht genug, er schrieb deutliche Schulden. Aber die Steuern zu erhöhen wollte ihm auch nicht zusagen. Und weswegen war er gezwungen, solche Maßnahmen zu ergreifen? Wegen diesen Feanorern, die soeben fröhlich in seinen Hallen zechten. Und das auf seine Kosten!

Von fern drang der Lärm von Festivitäten in seine Gemächer. In den oberen Hallen war alles zu einer Feier ausgeschmückt und viele waren geladen worden. Nur er nicht ... Orodreth saß in seinem dunklen Kämmerchen und konnte lediglich zuhören, wie die Feanorer sein Geld verprassten und dem Volk durch ihre Feste Honig ums Maul schmierten.

Wahrlich, Orodreth wünschte sich, sein Bruder wäre hier. Dann hätte er wenigstens nur ein Übel und nicht viele am Hals.

Doch so viel besser war er mit Finrod auch nicht dran gewesen. Finrod war perfekt gewesen in allem, was er tat und war. Orodreth … nicht. Er hätte das Volk besser führen können, doch er hatte es ja für angemessen gehalten, seinen kleinen Bruder in Stich zu lassen und mit Beren zu gehen. Hatte Finrod wirklich geglaubt, Orodreth könne schaffen, wo er gescheitert war? Das konnte er nicht wirklich geglaubt haben! Er war es doch andauernd gewesen, der Orodreth auf seine charmante Art verdeutlicht hatte, dass er besser war als der kleine Bruder!

Orodreth fühlte sich hoffnungslos im Stich gelassenen. Alle verlangten von ihm, ein guter König zu sein, doch er vermochte es einfach nicht. Vielleicht wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, währen die Umstände andere, doch dem war nicht so. Nun hatte er die Feanorer am Hals, die schon seinen Bruder verdrängt hatten. Sie waren es, die die Macht innehatten, und nicht er. Er war es müde, diese ihm von Anfang an verhasste Rolle zu spielen. Er war kein König, er konnte es einfach nicht sein! Wahrscheinlich brachte er sogar Schande über seine ganze Familie, dass er überhaupt dieses Theater spielte.

Diese Last drückte ihn nieder. Und es war eine gewaltige Last und eine noch größere Bürde, in Finrods Fußstapfen zu treten. Orodreth fürchtete, an dieser für ihn viel zu großen Aufgabe zu zerbrechen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was man von ihm erwartete. Sicher, er musste ein guter König sein. Doch wie war man ein guter König? Oder besser: Wie wurde er die Feanorer los? Denn schlussendlich lief alles darauf hinaus, dass sie die Verursacher all seiner Probleme waren.

Aber Orodreth konnte tun, was er wollte, diese Feanorer waren ihm stets einen Schritt voraus. Alles, was er tat, war falsch und führte zum Gegenteiligen. Diese Feier heute war das beste Beispiel. Sie hatten es geschafft, den König höchstselbst auszuschließen und ihn hinter seine Arbeit zu setzten wie einen unartigen Schuljungen, der nachsitzen musste. Es war die pure Erniedrigung. Vor seinem gesamten Volk!

Orodreth war müde, wollte nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich innerlich so taub und leer, regelrecht ausgelaugt, ja, nahezu _ausgesaugt_ von diesen vampirischen Feanorern. Orodreth hätte wahrlich niemals geglaubt, dass er sich seinen ältesten Bruder herbeiwünschte. Vielleicht hätte dieser Wahnsinn dann ein Ende, vielleicht könnte er dann wieder fühlen und leben. Vormals hatte er doch alles besessen war er sich in Anbetracht seiner Fehlentscheidung, mit seinen Verwandten über das Eis zu gehen, nur wünschen konnte: eine Frau und eine wunderschöne Tochter sowie relative Freiheit als Prinz Nargothronds, viel mehr konnte er sich mit Finrod als Bruder nicht erhoffen. Es war sogar recht viel. Doch die persönlichen Umstände …

Nun war er in ein Amt gedrängt worden, für das er nicht geschaffen war. Er konnte sich verbiegen, wie er wollte, er schaffe es einfach nicht, in diese ihm auf gezwungene Rolle zu schlüpfen. Das war er einfach nicht. Es war Finrods Rolle, seine Krone, sein Thron.

Ja, der perfekte Finrod! Er hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Er war eben der König gewesen. Doch Orodreth hatte er damit regelrecht erstickt. Finrod hatte regiert und Orodreth durfte verwalten. Wobei dies eine zweifelhafte Ehre war. Und stets war er sich der wachsamen Argusaugen seines Bruders bewusst gewesen, der penibelst darauf geachtet hatte, dass Orodreth auch ja nichts falsch machte. Und dieser gehörte nicht zu den Leuten, die Nein sagen konnten …

Und dann war das eingetreten, vor dem Finrod sich stets gefürchtet hatte: Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Diesem hatte er nicht standhalten können – oder wollen? Für Orodreth spielte das keine Rolle, er hatte das Problem förmlich in die Hände gelegt bekommen. Und es wuchs und wuchs und wuchs.

Es war die reinste Zeitverschwendung! Und Orodreth wusste, es war auch eine Verschwendung seines Lebens. Bei seinem Geschick würde schon bald ein Unglück geschehen, dass sein Ableben einläuten würde. Ganz gewiss würde es so kommen! Er hatte in seinem Leben so viele Fehler begangen, damit würde es enden. Liebend gern würde er es selbst beenden können, Fehler zu begehen, doch sie verfolgten ihn ja regelrecht, dass er ihnen nicht entkommen konnte. Der Stein war ins Rollen gebracht und nun donnerte mittlerweile eine gewaltige Lawine den Berg hinab. Er steuerte unaufhaltsam auf das Ende zu, so hatte er das Gefühl.

Warum nur war sein ganzes Leben eine Katastrophe? Er, mit dem niemand zufrieden sein konnte, er, der wider besseres Wissen seine Heimat verlassen und nun als Rebell verbannt worden war. Dabei waren sie alle sich doch so ähnlich. Warum hatte Finrod nie ein wenig mehr auf seinen Bruder achte können? Warum war er nie für ihn da gewesen, hatte immer der König sein müssen? Ja, dabei waren sie sich doch so gleich! Sie waren doch Brüder …

Doch nichts war. Finrod war nie für seinen Bruder da gewesen, hatte stets die ganze Arbeit auf ihn abgewälzt und nun auch sein Amt. Es drückte Orodreth nieder und stumpfte ihn ab. Er fühlte sich taub …


	2. Ocean Soul

Dies war die Schlacht von Tumhalad und dies war sein Ende. Orodreth wusste es. Wieder einmal hatte er als König versagt, wieder einmal hatte er sich nicht durchsetzen können. Gegen Mormegil, einem Menschen! Dieser war es, der sein Volk dazu überredete, von seiner Heimlichkeit abzusehen und diese unselige Brücke zu bauen, er, der Finduilas und vor allem Gwindor so viel Seelenkummer bereitet hatte! Sodann hatte Morgoth die geheime Lage von Orodreths Reich erkannt und ihm ein Heer geschickt, dem der König niemals standhalten konnte. Aber was hatte er auch anderes tun können, als seinen Leuten den Tod in der Schlacht zu gönnen, statt kurz belagert und dann überrannt zu werden?

Er war in vorderster Schlachtreihe in den Kampf gezogen, wie es sich für einen König schickte. Wenigstens das konnte er ja noch tun in seinem Amt … Doch es sollte sein Ende werden, er hatte es von Beginn an gewusst, schon lange vorher hatte er es geahnt. Nun lag sein zerschundener Körper verblutend im Staub der Schlacht. Seine Leute waren um ihn und versuchte ihn zu schützen, während ein Heiler sein Bestes gab, um seinen König zu retten. Doch Orodreth wusste, die Mühen waren umsonst. Warum sonst auch hatten sie ihn nicht gleich in Sicherheit gebracht, wenn seine Wunden nicht so schlimm wären, dass er bei der ersten Bewegung sterben würde? Nein, es war vorbei, und er war froh darüber.

Er saß zum Himmel. Seine Schmerzen waren verflogen, vollkommene Ruhe überkam ihn. Der Heiler sagte ihm, er solle nicht aufgeben, gegen den Tod anzukämpfen, doch er hatte es schon längst getan. Bald wäre sein Elend vorbei, und es wäre gut.

Sein Leben würde nur noch diese wenigen Momente dauern, in denen es galt, den Nachtmahren standzuhalten. Orodreth hatte den Alptraum seines Lebens hinter sich gebracht, was gab es da noch hinzuzufügen? Er war es ja nicht einmal wert, dass auch nur eine Träne um ihn geweint wurde! All diese Heuchler, die nun um ihn herumstanden, nun kamen sie angekrochen, wo sie merkten, was sie all die Jahre vergessen hatten: dass er immer noch ihr König war! Auch wenn er es nie so gewollt hatte …

Bald würden die langen Stunden der Einsamkeit für ihn ein Ende finden. Seine Seele, angefüllt mit Furcht vor dem Leiden des Lebens, würde Frieden finden können an den jenseitigen Gestaden des Meeres, so fern allen Übels. Gekleidet in reines Weiß, alle üblen Emotionen verlierend und Vergebung finden, würde er am Strand entlang wandern können, die sanften Wellen zu seinen baren Füßen. Nun würden ihn keine langen Stunden der Einsamkeit mehr von der trostspendenden See trennen. Seine Seele würde eins sein mit dem Meer.

Ah, nur ein Gedanke schmerzte ihn. Auch von fern über dem weiten Meer wurde der Name seines Bruders wie von Engeln geflüstert. Orodreth wollte seinem Bruder nicht begegnen, jenem Elb, dem er all das hier zu verdanken hatte. Finrods Perfektion schmerzte ihn, ihn, der niemals daran heranreichen könnte, egal was er tat. Er hatte in seinem Leben oftmals nur dieses eine gewünscht, ebenfalls etwas ansatzweise so Schönes erreichen zu können, wie es sein Bruder geschafft hatte. Er hatte es versucht, er hatte dafür gebetet. Ja, gebetet hatte er, viel mehr als all seine Verwandten, denn er hatte sich für sich allein nicht mit den Valar überworfen.

Doch nichts hatten seine Bemühungen ihm gebracht außer Kummer und Leiden. Nun war es zu spät. Nichts hatte er jemals ändern können, er hatte allein ohnmächtig seinem übermächtigen Schicksal folgen können, und nun hatte es ihn in sein Verderben geführt. Nichts würde er jetzt noch mit seinen letzten Atemzügen ändern können. Sein Leben war ein einziges Trauerspiel gewesen, nichts bedeutete es ihm noch. Es dauerte ihn lediglich um seine Frau und seine Tochter, dass er ihnen nicht hatte helfen können. Doch was soll's? Die Welt würde sich schon alsbald selbst mit ihrer Verderbtheit zugrunde richten, dann wäre eh alles aus! Nur noch Unschuld konnte die Welt retten, doch Unschuld kannte hier schon lange niemand mehr. Es war aus für sie alle.

Für Orodreth kam das Ende bereits in diesem Augenblick. Selig schloss er die Augen und tat seinen letzten Atemzug. Erleichterung kam über ihn, als seine Seele über das Meer entschwand und in dieser Welt nie wieder gesehen werden sollte.


End file.
